


A special gesture

by Bdonna



Series: Something special [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have to do it now or I'll fear another one will join it... Starsky's mom POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special gesture

**Author's Note:**

> unposted challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #43 'Starsky's rings', prequel to "A special gift"

**A special gesture**

by Belladonna

 

A simple brown envelope. Sitting innocently on the table.

I remember the day they'd given it to me, dreading the moment I'd have to open it.

Knowing what was inside.

 

Sitting alone in the kitchen, I reach for it. Hands shaking because I know that the day has finally come.

I'll pass on what's inside to my son, David. Doing what he'd wanted to do one day, but cannot.

 

I know I'll have to do it now or I'll fear another one will join it.

 

The contents fall onto my outstretched palm, gleaming in the kitchen light.

 

My husband's rings.


End file.
